


The roads I knew became a city

by Hieiandshino



Series: United States of Multifandom: English Edition [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Laura is clint's sister, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, fluffy everything in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff is recuperating from his <i>almost</i> fatal injuries on the Barton's family farm and comes to a conclusion rather quickly.</p><p>(<b>United States of Multifandom. Prompt 01:</b> Favorite ship. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The roads I knew became a city

**Author's Note:**

> _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ and Marvel (all media types) do not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Sun", by Two Door Cinema Club.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

Pietro closes his eyes as the warmth of the sun embraces him. He can feel the ice cream melting on his cone, but cannot care. Not now. Lila, by his side, eats hers eagerly, almost as if the ice cream cone is more delicious because it is a secret. Laura said no candies before lunch, but she did not know Pietro could already run and would bring ice cream if you asked nicely.

“Uncle Clint likes you.” Lila says suddenly and Pietro opens his eyes to stare at her. She has ice cream all over her face and a wicked smile. She remembers Pietro of Wanda when she was smaller and even now, before she pulls a prank on someone — mostly, Stark.

Pietro smiles fondly.

“I like him too.” He whispers at her, leaning onto her space for just a moment, trading another secret with her. A sound behind him makes Pietro lean back to his original position, just for his eyes meet Clint’s. Barton narrows them, suspicious of the secrecy of them both.

“I thought your mother said no candies before lunch.”

Lila cleans her face with her arm and then smiles a little embarrassed. Pietro can only snicker. “I traded an ice cream cone for information.” He says.

Clint frowns. “What kind of information?”

Pietro and Lila glance at each other before saying, at the same time: “Secret!”

Clint only rolls his eyes and mutters something Pietro does not understand before getting back to work ( _destruction, apparently. For someone who works as a superhero he sure likes debris_ ). Pietro turns to Lila and sees on her smile her favoritism towards him, even more as he gives her his own cone, just like he sees Cooper crush’s on Wanda from miles. Just like he sees how much Laura likes him — ever since Pietro saved her brother’s life, really — for being quieter than Clint and actually able to help in a way that doesn’t destroy half of her house.

Just like he sees that Clint stares at him too much, follows with his hungry archer eyes the muscles of Pietro’s arms, wishes to lick the water that falls from his hair and on his skin when he finishes showering.

Pietro smiles and closes his eyes again, listening to the sound of Lila eating ice cream and Clint’s sounds as he tries to fix an invisible hole on the barn’s roof. The sun warms him again and he thinks how inevitable certain things are.

Clint Barton, oh, Clint Barton does not stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, apparently, a scene from an oneshot that I found on my computer, so I decided to ditch the original story and focus on others. However, I couldn't let go of this small moment because it's just too cute. Therefore, I turned this into a small story about Pietro predicting the future ;)
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy <3


End file.
